BETRAYAL AND HOPE
by mewtwo is awsom
Summary: ASH is betrayed and his anger and pain awake/revive juggernaut of a man from the past im bad at summaries i know please read and rate with proper judgment p.s. please pardon bad spelling/grammar
1. Prolog

THIS IS MY FIRST FIC PLEAS RATE FARLY

PS THIS IS JUST A PREVIWE

Prolog

Do not harm the chosen one, lest you wake the monster that is sealed in within the earth the juggernaut of rage and revenge woe to you who wakes him orf he protects the chosen one.


	2. chapter 1 the pain and the salvation

HAY MEWTWO IS AWSOM HERE PLEASE REVEW AND LIKE IF U LIKE IT ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK Shiro Tsubasa

kevin1984 jeffster18 fujin of shadows FieryDarkWraith RedAuraGuard TheIceRaven schmiter101

our story starts with ash coming home after his lost in the finals of the unova league so he heads home to prepare for the next league but when HE GITS HOME

HE SEES ALL HIS FRIENDS FROM THE OTHER regions {excluding Paul, iris and Cynthia} at the lab and this is how they greet him hay ash we need to talk to you

we all know you think you can win the leagues but u haven't won even one Gary sais with cilen and max nodding in agreement "face it u suck as a trainer and

should just quit" says misty with dawn and may in agreement."what the hell guys i thought we were friends you would all be dead killed by legendarys if it

wern't for me what the hell put this idea in your heads"ash screams at them "i did" replies trip. well screw you all im leveing and he storms in to the bilding

where he is greeted by oak who ask whats wrong ash explains what happened "well i expectid bettter from gary and since you are leaving a gein i have a

present for u" oak says as he held out a watch "this my boy is an alpha dec it has a bout an unlimeted funchsens cariening all your pokemon being one of them"

"thanks professor i take good care of it" he replise as he gathers all his pokemon and tells them what hapend they all agree to come with him and he reterns

them. ash then leaves the lab where he is confrunted by his "friends" again "you are not gitting away that eazy" they all yell as they call out there pokemon gary calls blastios may blazikin dawn mamoswine

misty garidos max mityena trip serpirior brok onix cilen pansage and tracy marri suddenly a blinding flash of dark near black energy apers then disapats

when it claers ash is gone.

elsewhere on an abandend island near the ornge islands in a cave under its mounten ash reapers and sees a man about 20 siting on a bench made of

lavender diamond who are you ash asks "I am your trainer and savior your enemys are my enemys and i will protect you for i am rift the juggernaut but my

friends call me james.


	3. Chapter 2 explination

to answer some q&as the authors i listed inspired me to wright this fic and i'm give ing them a shout out

all so forgot to list caricature ages ash 16

gary,paul&misty 16

dawn,may,iris 15

max 12

cylen&brock 20

CYNTHA 17 dont hate me please

james/rift 19 technically

sabreana 18

"What just happened" ash yelled at the person know known as james "i just saved your life james calmly replied "i brought

you here to tell you I understand and want to help..." "how could you possibly understand" ash screamed as he interrupted.

"because i to was betrayed and forgotten by my "friends and loved ones and i don't want u to end up like me especially

because you are destined for grate things now let me git your Pokemon and introduces my own" he said as he pulls out

a cyan and lavender ultra ball a master ball two balls that looked like quick balls but where different colors one was sky

blue where it was suppost to be yellow and and gray were its normally blue the other was green in stead of yellow an

navy blue every where els a black and red grate ball and normal heavy ball "what Pokemon are in those" ash asked

inquisitively you will see rift replied. to be continued

you guess any of the and ill follow u


	4. hint

the poke balls mach the color of the pokemon and 4 are legindaries 2 are normel pokemon


	5. Chapter 3 chapter 4?

quick note james will have more Pokemon but just show six at the moment

rifts pov

THe balls opened to reveal a shiny mew a shiny blastois a darkrai an odly colored latias (black were its

normally white and purple instead of red and its eyes were lavender) an articuno a gray and white lucario

ash was awestruck when he saw them "were did u get them" ha asked "that is a story for another time" i

replied i have more but this is what is on me right now"

sorry for the short chapter i have school to work on thank you for reading so far yours mewtwo is awsom


End file.
